A messy story
by alarka
Summary: Rewritten with few edits; as a single chapter. A story of drinking.. and.. slightly lemon ufo baby fanfic


**(A/N: Deleted previous one. Re-Written for Grammatical correction, few edits, and other issues. Merged last story, thanks all for tolerating. Will remember this sub, people here. Da!Da!Da! forever ! )**

The telephone rang like a disturbing crow. Kanata was trying hard to concentrate on his book. Everything around seemed like shit. A week already after Ruu is gone, and those memories are killing him softly like a sweet tangle. The always upbeat Miyu, too, seems too much depressed. Meh, that's a usual starting of story. Anyway, where is Miyu? Is She not going to pick up the phone? Kanata stood up.

Let's tap into the phone to hear both side. We are inside the story, after all.

\- Hello?

_ Yo, Kanata? We have a plan..

\- Am not feeling to have an outing today, Santa..

\- No, no, that's it ! The plan is at your home! We all are coming this evening to your place. A party indeed, on your father's coming back.

\- Coming back? He already left this morning.

\- What? But you said he will stay here from now..

-Not for training, he went to some nearby town for philosophic discussion. Will be back in two days.

\- That's bad.. Anyway, our preparations are all done, we can't just hold back now! We are coming! Yay!

\- Hey, hey, listen..

The phone was already cut. Kanata was disgusted, that's always the same.

"Who was it?"

Kanata looked back, it's Miyu, back from shower. Why does she gets cuter everyday? The towel-bound finger makes the ping pong balls jumping within his heart.

#############

Evening.

"Yooo!" Santa exclaimed, and others joined in, Christine, Aya, Nozumu, Nanami..

The whole gang is back in the place. Just two missing. A toddler, and a transformed cat-like figure. Uh, not back into the pains. It's fun at present.

Time flied by as they went on with the chaos. "I feel thirsty.."

"I am gonna see what's in fridge." Nanami stood up. Humming, she opened the door, and.. "Eh? what's it? Some new drink?"

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Kanata looked back. "Hey! Father brought that from Tibet !"

"And looks a super cool drink!"

"Well" Kanata sighed in a very usual way he always does, never could he stop his friends from doing whatever. "Dad indeed said it's a great spiritual drink.."

"Spiritual? So we can see spirits?" Santa was enthusiastic.

"Spiritual is about God, not ghosts, idiot!" Aya punched on his face.

"That's not a bad idea.." Nozumu opens the first bottle. Glasses are filled, "smells good.."

Kanata sipped suspiciously, _whoa! That's amazing test!_

"That's really GREEEAAAAT!" Santa says happily.

Not late when the bottle exhausted.

"But am still to see ghosts..eek, God!"

"T-true. I wanna say hi to God."

"I ask need to.. I mean need to ask.. the next test question paper."

"I..will..s-t-a-y.." Miyu's lips seemed to distrust her.

"H-Hey, There-there's something wrong! N-Not the n-next bottle!" Kanata tried to beat the wave, only resulting to get carried away by it.

"But still I can't see the God!" sipping on his sixth turn, Santa started crying.

"Neither do I!" Chris exclaimed, "I so very much wanted to meet Napoleon.."

Nanami stood up with her glass shaking on her hand, "It's never to me too.. but God does not visit the si- sin- sinned one!"

Suddenly Santa started to cry. "I knew it! I could deceive you all, but not God!"

"Then c- confess it!" Nozumu gave the final judgement, "Only by confessing we will be God to able.. I mean able to meet God!"

Kanata was least affected among them, probably because at the later courses he did not get the chance to drink as everyone was crazy with the bottles. Still it was enough to numb his sanity.

Santa stood up on the table.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Sensations.. I mean confessions should be announced from the topmost place, it's nearer to God.." Santa choked with emotion, crying."Guys, I lied to you all. You people were my heart, lung, kidney, pen- nevermind, but I betrayed your trust! I told you about my pen-friend in Europe. But..actually..there's no Akame!"

"What are y-you saying?!"

"As I told", Santa was raining like a stupid cloud, "THERE IS NO AKAME ! NO AKAME! It was just me writing mail to myself, and replying them! I just enjoyed that stupid self-love and showing it off to you people! It's a stupid fantasy game for me for the love I can't bitch.. I mean can't reach!"

There was silence for a while in room. "And who is that love?"

"I-I can't say that!"

"You are confessing Santa! This is your chat with God; don't hold it back!"

"I-I- It's you, Aya!"

"W-H-A-T ?!"

Santa already had his face covered with hand. Kanata, Miyu and others looked at Aya.

She stood up, grabbed Santa's hands down, and-

SLAP!

"You c-could shit say that directly in the pre-school itself! On the third day of second month at the recess, leaning on the goalpost, when you gave me that rose.."

"Y-you remember it?! All of it?"

"Let me fetish.. I mean finish t-this first", Aya rode up the table, "I-it's simple, I fell for that vile creature down there when I was not even five. That stupid gave me a rose but could not say anything.. and then we changed school in primary, only to meet again in middle. Ah, yes, all my romantic stories contain a stupid hero thatswhy. You can hear it, God, don't you?!"

She tried to act cool, but it was futile. Already her face was red. "Yaay!" only thing Santa could say.

"Well, well, t-that's a happy end" sighed Nozumu. Nanami stood up. With a athletic body, she just jumped up the table easily.

"F-fine, me, Nanami Tenchi, studying-"

"Are you giving a job interview? God knows it all, just the confession part!"

Nanami took a deep breath, "I-I shapeshift."

"WHAT?!"

"S-Shape changer? that means.."

"Nanami-chan.. is an alien?!"

Before all the baffled eyes, Nanami corrected herself, "No, no.. I mean..." again a pause, "I shoplift. yeah.." suddenly her eyes became teary, "yes, I have shoplifted many times. Just for fun, it is.. or rather as a challenge how much flexible my movements are! B- but what with all these prostit- I mean justification? I am such a thief! I will be burnt on a large large oven as a barbecue in hell forever!"

"Is not she exaggerating ?"

"Cheer up, Nanami! You confessed it, God will er-erase your name from sin list now!" inspired Aya, "That Don't again .. I mean not that do.. I mean, you understand! Cheers!"

"Thanks comrades!" Nanami stepped down, everyone looked at Christine.

"W-well.. I'll.."

"We all know what she would say.. loving Kanata.." sighed santa, who was holding Aya firmly. She nodded.

"I.. hik... would like to apologize to you God.." she started shedding tears, "I deviated from my path of monogamy.."

"WHAT THE HELL SHE SAID?!"

But Christine did not stop with her bombing, "Dad remarried when I was young. My real mom...I heard she left dad. I was just a footjo- I mean football for them. Nobody ever cared for MY feelings." she hung her head in tears, "But I lied to everyone that my parents are all together! And.. and.." she choked, "I vowed to myself I will in my life only love once! My dream prince.. will be only one! Our child will never have this pain as me.."

She stopped, everyone was watching. _I-It is that_ _pin_ - _drop silence..isn't it.._ Miyu thought, as she undid a pin from her dress and dropped it on floor to test.

 _Greh, no sound. Those books are all lie._

Christine started again, "But.. God.. am sorry I could not keep my promise! I thought Kanata is my prince, and I would never let my heart to anyone else..but.. but.. then Nozumu-san came in and made me derailed! On the top of that, I even fell for the TV star Rey-kun once! I am just a failed greedy nasty girl! Booooo-"

She pressed on the table hard to cause it bend. Nozumu walked up and helped her to get down. "Even at this state, I can't let a girl cry!"

"T-thanks Nozumu.. booo-" she accepted the handkerchief, and flooded it with fluids, "And please don't say you love me! I want to be Kanata's forever!"

Nozumu stood up. "Well my brothers and not-sisters, de-flower- I mean the flower-"

CRASH!

"YOU JUST BROKE THE TABLE!" Kanata cried out. Miyu jumped up to catch the last bottle.

"G-God could not take any more lies.."

"But will someone help me to stand?"

"You have fallen to the de-depth of h-hell.."

"ENOUGH! Has anyone looked at the clock?! It's already 9!" Kanata screamed again.

"What? Mom's gonna kill me.." Santa jumped up. Aya, cuddling him, also had to jump. Birds of same feather flock together..

"What if we stay here today.."

"In a sane state, thousand times yes. But in this condition, the temple would not see tomorrow unbroken!" Kanata himself was not stable at all, but he dragged them out somehow.

"Anyway.. Gooood night.." Christine hugged Kanata tight.

"Ergh! You are choking me!"

"L-let's merge in a single body.." she whispered, "and we never would have to be parted again.."

"Well that would be curious case how they would do in bed.." Nanami murmured.

After locking the main gate, to ensure nobody, at least Christine, does not come back, Kanata noticed something is missing.

 _Where's Miyu?_

* * *

Kanata went back to the hall room, the broken table is obviously there; but not Miyu. And, also, not that unfinished bottle she saved from breaking !

 _What's she upto?!_ Kanata stormed down the hallway- as he tripped over something.

"R-rash driving.. 500 bucks fine.." the 'thing'uttered in a trembling voice!

"Miyu?" She was lying across the hallway, the bottle still on hand.

"Give me that!" Kanata tried to snatch the bottle.

"Eh? You want some?" Miyu winked, "B-but it's finished, boy!"

"You drank it all?!"

"Hey, hey.. don't shake me like that! I-feel-di-zzzz" she closed eyes and Kanata started panicking. He took her up on his lap and approached her room.

"Um..remember the time you carried unconscious Chris on your back?"

"Eh? You are awake?" he tried to put her down, be she did not let go.

"..And I was happy, but I was little jealous too.. and today..on your lap.. it's only me" she smiled ear to ear. Kanata got his ear red.

"Sleep now!" He put her down on her bed.

"H-hey!" Miyu got hold of the running Kanata, "Why are you leaving?"

"W-what am I supposed to do?"

Miyu's eyes seemed to generate water at its corner, "You leave me before I leave this house? Like Ruu did?"

"Crap! Why are you crying now?"

"Get over here!"

"Whoa! N-no! Never!"

Miyu tried to drag him over the bed, But Kanata ran away. Entering his room, he let his body at rest. _Whoof! What an evening-_

Knock. Knock.

She is again at it. Kanata remained silent.

BAM!

A thrushing sound and the door opened. Kanata's rage increased like Vesuvius. "Don't you think there's already been too much broken things for one day?!"

"Boo-"

"Hey, hey, Why are you crying now!?"

"Why do you always..hik.. talk to me like this? Am I that bad to deal with? You never throw that di-dissgusted look when Akira comes!"

"Wha-! Just go and sleep!" Kanata was feeling like a fish out of water, desperately trying to find comfortable point. He could not scold again as he was always uncomfortable with her tears, and letting her to go with all these means-

But Miyu came closer, "Why am I worse than her? Was I that ba-ba- bad a mother to Ruu?"

"hey-"

"Or is my face that ugly?" She came near him on the bed.

"No..no..."

"Or do I smell that bad while sweating?"

To be true, she was already sweating a bit, and, to the great shame of a monk's son, Kanata found the anything but bad.

She jumped up the bed, pinning Kanata to lie on bed. A close up of her face: glowing red streaks over nose (as if she's in those drunk animes), scattered hair stuck on that sweaty forehead, those puffy-puffy cheeks rising up and down with the heavy breaths she was taking, slightly open wetty-sweaty lips helping the whole process. She hung this utterly delicious, err.. disgusting face, down, causing the hairs tickling Kanata lying beneath.

With an eye very unlike Miyu, she threw the next question:

"Or it's because am undeveloped and she has a good figure?"she grabbed his hand, and placed it on her brrr-chest. The pingpong ball that was jumping in Kanata's heart suddenly rode up on his eyes, and his ears started fuming like a old steam engine.

"W-what a-r-e you.." he snatched his hand back, but oh how could he not feel that special pillow?

"I knew.." again clouds on her eyes. Kanata was just going to shake her off from this odd position, but..

He felt that hot water raining on his chest. "I knew it.." she said in a husky tone, again, "I knew.. "

Kanata felt some terrible coming, he tried to get up, but Miyu had him pinned, and also, after a fair amount of dad's divine drink, he was not that much flexible as always.

She bent herself down, almost in an uncomfortable position, Kanata could feel those hot breath with a mix scent of her own and that strange drink, her hands holding his shoulders firmly- a perfect position for any third person entering the room to definitely think 'why are they doing it with clothes on'?

Those watery eyes mixed with a child's joy, she uttered, "I knew.. I.. hik..never got my chance to confess."

She stood up on the bed. With her legs spread on his two sides, Kanata's top vision was directly covered by a pink panty, shyly, or proudly, announcing itself from that skirt..

 _Was is had to be today for wearing a skirt ?!_

"Darling.. sorry.. Dear God, I take this..hik.. chance to double confess." Miyu said, with right hand above her head as if dictating a army to charge.

"I confess here that I love this jerk lying down me from the very..um..third day we met. And I kept.. hik.. denying it to myself hopelessly. I thought it.. it's gonna hurt.. when he says no. I am anything but a girl of someone's.. eek.. dream." She stopped to breath, and let's not look at Kanata at this moment.

The Miyu show continued, "But what's the use of all these? Am leaving this place within this or that week and it.. it just sucks! Did I not..all these days without Ruu.. my child... all these days.. d-did I not dream only, of a family where Ruu comes back as my real son? With _him_ by my side as the fu..father? Should I also confess, the rare times he flirted, I just wanted to kiss him.. but ended up giving a punch out of embarrassment? Should I also cofis..confess that whenever I had a dream about him.. it always ends up with that girl Akira? I feel broken in dream, and next morning I go berserk on him for no reason?... Dear God, am so jealous and insecure..am in love with a guy who doesn't even own a heart, just a pump!"

Miyu sat down exhausted. her che-breasts rapidly moving up and down. "P-Phew.. gross. I feel light, like after clearing stomach in bathroom..."

She murmured, and suddenly realized a gaze on her.

Kanata was not looking shocked at all. Instead, his eyes was full of something which one can take for suppressed laughs. Even a creepy smile on his lips. An effect of drink? Or, something else?

"What now? " Miyu's red face got a layer of crimson, "Go on, keep teasing. Greh" She snatched her own hair, "Why the hell I did it?! " and sunk head into her hips.

"Baka." a soft familiar sound.

"That's the only thing you had to say?" Miyu rose her head up a little, "of course, why would you care ! K-keep it up banging my dream !"

Kanata sat up at last. "you are right" he smiled like a crook, "your dreams are really stupid."

Miyu did not react. She was still sunk into the cave between her hips.

"Why do you even drag any third person in that cute dream?"

Miyu looked up, with perhaps a mad eye, she thought she heard something nice.

He leaned forward, and held her two hands firmly, with his right hand, "what about a story only between you, me and a cute baby just like you?"

Miyu felt all the blood rushing to her cheeks, she desperately wanted to hit him, again today, but her hands were locked in his grip.

"Hmm.. just a precaution you can't hit me" Kanata smiled again. "but.. first tell me, why are you so double cute in this messy state?"

Miyu's eyes got rolled, with her whole body trembling like an anime soul, and Kanata put his left hand on his nose to bring her back to state.

"As for my confession.." Kanata's eyes sparkled like a bunch of stars, as he met his onto hers, "Yes I admit I love a girl. She smells like.."Kanata took a few breathes, almost seemed like sniffing Miyu as she trembled, "..smells like strawberry mixed with sweat."

Miyu tried to close her eyes, but could not. She kept listening those lines whispering before her:

".. looks incredibly adorable. Especially when red."

"..is an ideal mother any child can be proud of."

"..has a perfect body for taking my breath every now and then."

"..a girl whom I seem to be able to kiss only with her hands tied." a grip tightened.

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Miyu sensed it.

And she already made the gap between her lips, which are now being filled by another pair. She tried to escape first, giving shakes on her gripped hands, but at last gave in. She could feel his tongue.. that odour.. which she got from his pillow cover while washing..

He suddenly broke it in middle, "And I still have left to confess the most important part. Miyu, Whatever you said about a dream.. it's my case, too. I... I never thought I'd even stand a chance against the people who might have crush on you. The worse I get insecured, the more I kept insulting you. I, too, always feared of third one.."

"Kanata.."

"..and that thought of 'you may choose better' kept me from confessing it. Yes, I love you Miyu. "

Miyu could not feel the tears running down. Her feelings went numb. She never thought of a clear cut confession from him, even in her dreams he would do it with some twist of tongue. Or is it a dream too?

"..And not any third or fourth, from the very _first_ day I saw that half nude girl into my bathroom."

"p..p..perv.." she went red again.

"And can I assume you now, as my girl? "

Miyu bit her tongue, as if telling herself, "when wasn't I? "

And they digged in. Hey, only for a deeper kiss, you dirty mind.

Our camera will go out soon. The light is dimming.. as Miyu cuddles over Kanara's chest.

-"When I leave this place.."

-"You are not going anywhere leaving me those broken mess in hallroom."

-"A mess I'd want every night.." Miyu giggled, "Hey, if it's a dream..can I sleep here tonight?"

-"So that's how the dream starts, huh? Where it leads then ?"

-"Hnnn ! It's not like that.."

-"And as for your question a while ago, yes, they felt soft to touch."

-"J-jerk !"

 **-Blackout-**


End file.
